ruslnfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Or finna bridge (Orphen Abridged)
or finna bridge (Orphen Abridged) is an abridged oneshot created by Rusl & Friends Productions and written by SlowkingCole and Kurohei to celebrate Rusl & Friends's 10 year anniversary. The episode is a parody of the first episode of the 1998 anime Sorcerer Stabber: Orphen. Summary After nearly failing to rescue a boy from a dangerous bottle, Orphen is asked by said boy, Majic, and reluctantly by his father, to teach him magic. Orphen complies, but their instructions are cut short when Cleao, a wealthy daughter wielding a sword; and two dwarves, Volkan and Doltin, threaten Orphen for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Although Orphen dispatches of the assailants quickly, the sky darkens and a dragon descends from the dark clouds above. Cast (In order of appearance) Major Characters * Oprhen: anarchicCorrosivity * Majic: SlowkingCole * Cleao: Linkzeldi * Volkan: trans-spam * Doltin: Kurohei * Childman: JeremyTheBlack * Hartia: Kurohei Minor Characters * The Bottle: Great Tree * The Wagon Driver: PharaohPrinplup * Majic's Dad: trans-spam * Mariabella: Kawaiijessyo Music Credits * (0:01 - 0:06) - "Desperate Situation" - Hatake * (0:14 - 0:19) - "12 p.m." - Kazumi Totaka * (0:20 - 0:27) - "Evil Power" - Hatake * (0:27 - 0:39) / (6:43 - 7:14) - "12 rooftop (featuring despot) (produced by dame grease)" - Das Racist * (0:38 - 1:11) - "I Wanna Be A Champion (I Wanna Be Alone)" - 3D BLAST * (1:11 - 1:30) / (1:53 - 2:08) - "Ai, Just On My Love" - Sharan Q * (1:34 - 1:53) - "Omen" - Shoji Meguro * (2:50 - 3:32) - "Peripeteia" - Hatake * (3:27 - 4:00) - "Azalea's Theme" - Hatake * (4:21 - 4:35) - "Filthy Nuclear Bunker" - James Roach and Toby Fox * (4:35 - 4:47) - "Black Tiger's Theme" - Hatake * (4:50 - 5:11) - "Cold Moon" - Hatake * (5:10 - 6:19) - "Black Lightning" - Fuck Boi Frenzy * (6:20 - 6:45) - "Explosion" - Hatake Development Notes Writing began on July 5, 2016, and for all intents and purposes, it ended on July 5, 2016. There were minor edits here and there throughout the year and a half it took for this video to come out, but there were no major changes--it was all written over the course of that one day. Recording also started early on in the process. SlowkingCole and Kurohei recorded the day that they wrote the script (although SlowkingCole later re-did the lines after purchasing a new mic). The reason this video took so long, as is the case for all Rusl & Friends videos at this point, was finding the time and motivation to ask other people to record lines. As you can see from the list below, gathering lines took a very long time. In order to compensate, SlowkingCole did some early edits by recording for Oprhen (and Cleao) temporarily. The first scene had been finished since mid-late 2016, but editing for the rest of the video didn't start until early 2018, once most people had recorded their lines. * SlowkingCole's lines on 7/5/16 and 2/14/18 * Kurohei's lines on 7/5/16 * trans-spam's lines on 6/15/17 * Great Tree's lines on 6/20/17 * Kawaiijessyo's lines on 6/22/17 and 12/2/17 * PharaohPrinplup's lines on 6/30/17 * anarchicCorrosivity's lines on 2/14/18 * JeremyTheBlack's lines on 2/15/18 * Linkzeldi's lines on 2/25/18 Credits The song "Rooftop" by Das Racist played during the credits. The credits also showed off a brand new logo designed to celebrate the 10-year anniversary designed by Jack Grimes. Trivia * This episode and Persona 4 Abridged Episode 9 were both contenders for being the video that came out to celebrate Rusl & Friend's 10-year anniversary. This video won because of complications surrounding Yukiko's voice actor. * The song "Black Lightening," written by Fuck Boi Frenzy for this episode, is the first official song created by and credited to Fuck Boi Frenzy. * This is the very first major role by anarchicCorrosivity. He appears in Persona 4 Abridged Episode 9, but since or finna bridge came out before P4A9, this became his debut. * The same could almost be said for JeremyTheBlack, except for the fact that Jeremy's voice was in a video teasing P4A's return that came out a few months before or finna bridge. * Kurohei, anarchicCorrosivity, and SlowkingCole have shown interest in returning to this series in the future but promise that they won't until the first three episodes of Persona 3 Abridged and the first season of Persona 4 Abridged are concluded.